Johnlock Smut One Shot
by ThePrincessOfTheTardis
Summary: John comes home after a long day at work to find his lover sitting in John's chair. (I might add more one shots)


/3rd person/

Sherlock went on a case by himself while John was working overtime at the hospital, so Sherlock hailed a cab and was soon into his flat. He ran upstairs and tore off his scarf, gloves and trench coat then tossed the on the couch. Sherlock, being far to into his mind palace to notice he was sitting in John's chair. He didn't notice until John slammed the front door downstairs. It was not on purpose, just stress from work and the fact he was not able to see Sherlock all day. He loved the comfortable silence they shared and the way Sherlock would scrunch up his eyebrows when he was confused or putting all the puzzle pieces in a particularly difficult case. He also loved when Sherlock did figure it out, his brilliant eyes would light up and he would jump up like an excited puppy. He was excited to finally see Sherlock since he was working overtime all week so John almost ran up the stairs and walked through the door. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, so he decided to play a game and sit in Sherlock s chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. He expected it to be too squishy and the faux leather to squeak whenever he moved but it didn't.

Only a few minutes later Sherlock opened his eyes and snapped back to reality. He looked John up and down, scanning every inch of him. John was smirking and then Sherlock knew, he wanted to a play little a game. How Sherlock loved these games he played and what pleasure it gave him. John walked over to Sherlock and put his lip near his ear and whispered, "You're sitting in my chair"

"I know," Sherlock smirked. John looked into Sherlock's mesmerizing eyes and crashed his lips to the detective's soft ones. The detective stood up not breaking the kiss and put his hands under the doctor's shirt as John reached up and gripped Sherlock"s inky locks. They fight for dominance, Sherlock losing and John explores every inch of Sherlock's mouth making the detective moan into the kiss. Sherlock moves down to kiss John's neck, moving along his collarbone as John lifts his head up and to the side to give him more access. John pulls Sherlock back into the kiss as the doctor starts working on the detective's purple buttons. John would usually rip Sherlock"s shirt off but this beautiful purple one was his favorite and would hate to ruin it. Once the shirt is off John pushes Sherlock back into his chair, "

"I will have you in this chair until you beg for mercy, twice," stated John using his Military voice.

"I've never begged for mercy in my life." John's army voice was enough to make Sherlock half hard showing a bulge in his pants.

"Excited are we" John dipped his head to meet the detectives lips once more and began unbuckling Sherlock"s belt. He separated the kiss the pulled off Sherlock's trousers and pants making him shiver due to the cold air hitting his exposed prick. John got on his knees to marvel at the beautiful cock in front of him. Before John was going to do anything he started to bite and leave open mouthed kisses on Sherlock's inner thighs. Close to his lovers dick John started biting and sucking creating a love bite and a mark on his territory. Sherlock was already a moaning mess underneath John and he has not even started yet. John moved his mouth to the head and ran his tongue over the slit already dripping with pre cum. He then went all in and bobbed his head sucking and swirling his tongue while the detective grips the armrests and never holds back a moan. Poor probably scarred for life or being so excited her boys are finally together. Either way that won't stop their activities.

John started sucking harder and harder and the detective was already so close but then John stopped, leaving Sherlock disappointed. John made his way to their bedroom and grabbed the lube and a condom. Before going back John took of his red pants and slipped on the condom. John then went back into the living room to the detective still tired from a minute ago. He began coating his cock with lube and caught Sherlock staring at him, eyes full with lust and desire. John lined up his tip with Sherlock's entrance and pushed in. Sherlock let out a loud throaty moan in response, John pulled in and out looking for Sherlock's prostate, but when John found it that was Sherlock's undoing.

"Jo...John...I..I'm" Sherlock stuttered too overcome with pleasure to create a full sentence. John sped up as he was close as well. John grabbed Sherlock's prick and began pumping in rhythm with every thrust. Not too long after Sherlock let out a loud moan and a stream of white and John followed right after pouring warm liquid into Sherlock. Both were panting and muttering each other's names as they rode out their orgasms.


End file.
